


[底特律][漢康/艾倫九蓋]假日加班亦日常(END)

by aleonayagami



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:13:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	[底特律][漢康/艾倫九蓋]假日加班亦日常(END)

★可能是因為今年沒甚麼過節的感覺所以也很沒甚麼過節感覺的聖誕賀文(?)  
★不知為何雞巴人蓋文李德居然已經被我默認為會同時跟人類和仿生人搞上了

正文開始====

 

在警界流傳著一句話：「民眾過節，警察過關」。

這句話的意思挺簡單的，因為不管是什麼節日都會有人大肆慶祝，舉辦活動，然後警察就得一邊嚼著補充熱量的甜甜圈一邊用髒話操著誰的娘一邊上工。

當然這句話的主詞跟受詞也可以做各種替換，比如「民眾過節，服務業過關」之類的，畢竟大活動出動的服務人員也是最大量的。

在仿生人問世之後這個狀況一度改變，仿生人承擔了大部分的工作而且不需要放假，也不會要求假日加班要加薪，各行各業得以在感恩節和聖誕節與家人團聚，直到他們發現別說假日，連平日的工作都保不住為止。

然後仿生人革命又迎來了一波改變。

這個改變是─大家分開過節，分開放假。

「我們仿生人應該有自己的紀念日，而非與人類一同慶祝救主的誕生。」這個聲音在人類政府與仿生人爭論著關於勞動與休假問題的時候提出，而且被廣泛地接受。

由於rA9是個抽象的概念，當然也沒有生日(姑且不論12/25日其實也不是耶穌生日這件事情)，仿生人們提出了替代的日期，其中以解放日11月11日高票通過。(至於馬庫斯的生日這個提案被馬庫斯本人強烈的、認真的、拼命地拒絕；某匿名人士提出用卡姆斯基生日這個提案則被全體忽略了)

也就是說，仿生人們的聖誕節，在公家部門的行事曆中規定了是仿生人限定的國定假日，人類的聖誕節則是人類限定的，這時候通常你只會看到沒有放假的那個種族上班，警局是公家部門，自然也依循這樣的邏輯，在11月11日時讓大部分的仿生人警察排休，由人類值班；12月25日則是大部分人類排休，由仿生人警察值班。

不過基本上，這也只是原則而已，因為人手的關係不可能完全依照這個規定排假，同時員警們也有各自的需求，比如，漢克安德森和康納安德森，就是選擇一同在仿生人自由日放假，聖誕節時值班的一對。

「說真的，我操他馬的永遠搞不懂你們為什麼要挑這種日子犯蠢。」漢克安德森俐落地將便利商店搶匪上銬，就算因為仿生人革命的關係讓失業率下降，但世界上仍舊不缺比起踏實工作更偏好作奸犯科的人。

「操你的！今天不應該是仿生人條子值班嗎？為什麼是人類條子啊！」被壓制的搶匪一邊掙扎一邊被漢克推著走一邊罵髒話，漢克老大不客氣地從對方的頭上巴了下去。「你們這點屁大的壞心眼很難懂嗎，蠢蛋才沒猜到你們會準備EMP武器，操他媽給我老實點，最好連賣家都給我供出來！康納！你那邊還好嗎？」

「沒問題，漢克，他只是進入保護停機，已經恢復了。」RK800康納帶著微笑從櫃檯後走出來，隨之跟上的是一個穿著便利商店制服的AP700，右胸的名牌上閃著「大衛」這種超級通俗的名字，也就是剛剛被搶匪的掌上型EMP放倒的仿生人店員，而這位店員早就做好了遭遇外部影響緊急停機就會自動報警的設定，正在巡邏的漢克及康納立刻趕來逮捕了犯人。

「非常感謝你們，警探，近來以小型EMP攻擊仿生人的犯罪增加了3個百分點，幸好自動報警系統運作得相當順暢。」仿生人大衛微笑著。

「唉，你們也辛苦了，這也真是詭異，之前還沒這麼多攻擊訪生人店員案子的，反而你們自由後一堆這種怪事。」漢克說著一邊又巴了那個搶匪頭一下，搶匪罵咧咧的說要申訴，被現場的人類和仿生人一律無視掉了。

「我想是因為以前算是損壞人類財產，而現在......」AP700大衛看起來有些無奈地彎起了嘴角。

「仿生人才不是人！你們這群塑膠婊子！」搶匪打斷大衛的話，忍無可忍的漢克這次直接用手臂扣住了對方的喉嚨，咬著牙在搶匪的耳邊低語著：「你給我聽著，蠢貨，旁邊那個臉看起很蠢的原型機跟這個店員一樣都是仿生人，而且是我搭檔，他曾經光說話就逼到一個嫌疑人把自己的腦袋轟掉，我想你不會希望這種事情發生在你身上的是不是？」

被說「光用說話就讓嫌疑人自殺」的康納瞪大了眼睛望著漢克，但也僅只於此，沒有肯定也沒有否定，似乎反而是因為這樣而充滿了說服力，搶匪總算閉上了嘴。

「我認為你剛剛做出了不實的威嚇，同時也損害了我的名譽，漢克。」將犯人塞進前來支援的警車中，康納總算得以開口抗議剛剛漢克的「不實指控」，而漢克誇張的挑了挑眉。

「嗯？我有說錯嗎？我還記得卡爾歐提斯的案子，你應該不會已經忘記了吧？」

「他自殺的原因也必須也與李德警探跟克里斯意圖用強硬的手段帶他走有關係，並非只是因為我的盤問。」康納有些委屈的補充，這個案子漢克偶爾會拿出來笑話他，雖然知道漢克只是開開玩笑，但康納還是無法避免的覺得受傷。

「唉，好了好了，我錯了，我只是想叫他閉嘴而已，算我不好。」漢克認輸似的舉起雙手，但完全沒打算承諾「沒有下次」，但康納也沒打算追究，因為他多少知道漢克阻止那個搶匪說的話裡頭蘊含著遠比漢克取笑康納首次任務失敗還要更深刻的惡意。

過去的仿生人是人類的財產，某種程度上人類會保護他的財產，但自由後的仿生人，在某些人類的眼中，不只不是人，甚至「甚麼都不是」。

不一起過聖誕節說穿了並非單純的勞動力考量，更存在了「我跟你們不一樣」的潛台詞。

仿生人固然不認為耶穌是他們的救世主，人類也不想把自己的救世主分給仿生人。

但是在人類中，也有像漢克這樣主動放棄了聖誕假期，與搭檔一同在仿生人自由日放假，看著一堆仿生人領袖喝藍血慶祝，而自己只能喝氣泡水乾杯的男人。

「我認為你下次可以說，這傢伙可是一個人單挑整個特勤小組，把他們每個人都一槍斃命的殺手，也許這樣威嚇力會更足。」想起一個月前陪著自己休假，甚至出席耶利哥的自由日慶祝會的漢克，康納的嘴角浮起了溫暖的微笑，卻說著有點嚇人的內容。

「那確實是挺嚇人的。」漢克咧開了嘴，大手極其自然的摸了摸康納的頭，而康納則稍微抬起了頭，輕巧而迅速的在漢克的嘴角親了一下。

「今天是聖誕節，我想，我們可以吃一點好的。」康那眨了眨眼，露出了有些甜蜜的笑容。

「我還以為你永遠不會提了。」漢克有些刻意的大嘆了一口氣，自己的安卓搭檔兼情人為了讓他活久一點嚴格的監控他的健康飲食，他已經有三個月不知道大餐是甚麼了，不，別說大餐了，他連普通的漢堡都沒吃到。

「我是冷酷無情的殺手，但是對自己的搭檔很好，我想我的搭檔不會否認這點吧？」對自己的人類伴侶在想甚麼心知肚明的康納揚起了眉。

「那就看我的搭檔想讓我吃甚麼好的了。」試圖讓自己表現得不畏強權的漢克安德森挺起了胸膛，朝著車子走去。

「香料烤雞很不錯，我已經預訂了，我們可在拿了在車上吃，吃完再回去。」康納微笑著跟上。

「聽起來不錯，但等你回去換班的900不會等太久嗎。」

「嗯......我想他們可以等。」康納額角的LED燈閃了一下黃色，而複數人稱代名詞似乎讓漢克領略到了甚麼。

「我還以為今天只有900值班。」漢克不無意外的說著。

「今天確實只有900值班，但不知為何，李德警探人現在似乎在警局。」

「就跟900那傢伙11月的時候明明放假卻留在警局一樣是吧？」

「我想是吧。」康納歪了歪頭，而漢克則看著搭檔的臉，有些敬畏似的自言自語著。

「真是可怕啊......仿生人......」

===

「你不需要在這邊陪我加班，李德警探。」  
茶水間裡頭，底特律9667第二對人類與仿生人搭檔的警探，蓋文李德與RK900交談著，說的正確點，是蓋文百無聊賴地盯著電視新聞看，而RK900盯著蓋文看。  
「我想你應該去與人類一同過聖誕夜，這邊有我們在就可以了。」RK900溫溫的說著，而蓋文李德只翻了個白眼送他。  
「你們自由日的時候你也是在我旁邊亂晃。」

「否定的，當天我因為沒有其他事務，自願留下來加班，並沒有亂晃。」RK900淡淡地說著，那張明明根康納幾乎一模一樣卻不會被錯認的臉毫無表情，而與他那冰冷的面容「相互輝映」的卻是他頭上的聖誕帽，這當然並不是他自己想要戴的，而是今天所有在局裡留守的仿生人以及人類都必須配合節慶戴上聖誕帽，說是能夠增進警民關係，有助提升警方形象，但某種程度來說900冰冷的表情在搭配聖誕帽似乎只有反效果。

「那麼，我現在也是沒有其他事務，自願留下來加班。」蓋文瞥了900一眼，伸手拉下他的聖誕帽戴在自己頭上，900的LED燈轉了下黃色，遲疑了一下之後才開口：

「艾倫隊長臨時有公務嗎？」

「......」蓋文沒有開口，而是百無聊賴用嘴角撇了撇電視的方向。

那是底特律市的聖誕市集活動轉播，市長正在台上致詞，現場看起來人山人海，四處都是光芒閃爍的聖誕樹和燈飾，但越是熱鬧的現場就有越冷靜的人在，這些人得負責保護市長的安全。

「......我第一次看到艾倫隊長穿西裝。」900在「安慰蓋文」以及「說艾倫隊長壞話讓蓋文發洩」等選項之間選擇了「顧左右而言他」。

「嘖，這傢伙穿西裝的時間多的是好嗎，特勤隊在衣冠禽獸旁邊當保鏢的時間比拿散彈槍攻堅的時間還多。」蓋文一邊說著一邊眯起了眼睛盯著電視。「靠，你哪裡看到他穿西裝？我甚麼都沒看到。」

「42秒前鏡頭有帶到，艾倫隊長穿著黑色單排扣西裝，他的身型較平日略寬，我推論他裡面有穿著標準制式防彈衣。」

「哈，真是方便啊，仿生人。」蓋文聳了聳肩，放棄在電視上找艾倫的企圖，此時，900低下了頭，將嘴唇靠在他耳邊低語著：「如果你你可以可以乖乖的跟900一起值班，明天早上我們三個可以一起玩。」

嚇了一跳的蓋文瞬間從椅子上站起來，滿臉通紅的捂住自己的耳朵，他惡狠狠的瞪著900，正要出口痛罵用艾倫的聲音說話的仿生人，對方就再次開了口：

「如果你想知道的話，艾倫隊長有準備一些適合我們的聖誕驚喜，但基於它是個驚喜，艾倫隊長要求我暫時保密，不過基於我對你的了解，我想那會是個令人滿意的禮物。」蓋文這才注意到900的額角閃著黃光，八成是在跟艾倫現場通信，蓋文張了張嘴，似乎要說什麼又緊緊的把嘴閉起來，然後踏著大步走到900面前揪著他的領子，900配合的順勢低下頭來。

「甚麼時候你們兩個連成一氣啦？啊？」蓋文咬著牙低吼著，但仿生人顯然並沒有被他的虛張聲勢所震懾，反而很認真的回答了這個問題。

「在我們決定一起共享你的時候。」

「......」蓋文張大了嘴，彷彿不敢相信這種不知廉恥的話語居然出自於這個不到兩歲的仿生人之口，但，也許正因為是仿生人所以才正常吧？

「由於我還在值班，所以我必須請你先放開我讓我處理51及安德森副隊長抓到的搶匪，如果你很急的話，也許等我處理完這件事之後，你可以到第八審訊室來一趟。」對於人類的內心衝突以及外顯得神色，仿生人視若無睹，甚至還加碼對蓋文的精神扔下露骨的暗示。

「急你媽啦！破塑膠！」蓋文彷彿被燙到似的放開了手往後退，而900整了整自己的領子，露出了近乎微笑的神情。

51傳來的無線通訊顯示他們將會在安德森副隊長的車上用完晚餐，甚至有85%的可能做一些餐後活動，這樣的話，在沒有意外的狀況下，他跟蓋文可以占用第八審訊室一陣子。

 

END


End file.
